Twenty Questions
by Iggity
Summary: Ron and Hermione play a question game. It starts out innocent enough, but soon it turns into a whirlwind of secrets neither of them ever thought they would admit to anyone! RWHG ship. Minor HPGW. M for Sex.


Okay. New smut filled story! Le woot. Apparently I've been a little aroused the past few days. Wonderful feeling when there's no one to help you out rolls eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Wish I did, but I don't.

Please excuse any spelling mistakes. Once again, the computer I'm on doesn't have Word.

The first paragraph (and ONLY the first paragraph) is what happened to me when I was walking down the hallway in my school with my best friend. Who happens to be the object of my affection, but doesn't know. The questions game happened between the two of us, but the result was not the same. Oh well. The virgin status still stands; this is just another fantasy...

* * *

Hermione Granger had to admit it; Ronald Weasley sure knew how to get her sexually aroused whether he wanted to or not. They had been walking down the corridor when a few first years came barrelling through the hall, making Ron press her up against the stone wall. His body pressed up against hers was all she needed to lose control of everything. His scent filled her nostrils and she nearly swooned when her hands automatically landed on his hard...solid...chest. And he looked into her eyes with his deep blue, gorgeous orbs; she nearly died. They stayed like that for a mere five seconds, but it was almost like five minutes to Hermione. But the time finally passed and he pushed off the wall.

'Sorry. Would've knocked us down, otherwise,' he murmured, holding out his hand to help her off the wall. She smiled and slid her hand into his, allowing him to help her. She swallowed and walked ahead of him.

'Thank you, Ron,' she mumbled, taking her hand back.

'Hermione,' he called. She stopped and turned around to face him. 'Where are you going?' he asked, giving her his lop-sided grin. She almost melted, and thanked Merlin that she wasn't up close to him, or she wouldn't be able to think clearly.

'I have some homework I need to finish,' she lied. Ron's face fell slightly.

'Oh. 'Cause I had something I needed to tell you, but...it can wait,' he said, his face perking up slightly. Hermione nodded.

'Okay. I'll see you in a couple hours,' she said. Ron nodded and she turned on her heel and raced to her bedroom; she had a problem between her legs that she needed to fix. She reached her room and slammed the door, locked it and climbed into her bed. She drew the curtains closed and placed a silencing charm on them, and slumped back against the pillow, her hand travelling down her stomach and under her knickers, thinking only of her red headed best friend.

* * *

'Hermione?' She looked up at the sound of the voice and smiled.

'Hi Ron. Why are you in the library?' she asked. He blushed.

'I've been looking for you. Um...I needed to ask you something, but...I dunno...it might be awkward, but I'm doing this for a class, and well...' he finally trailed off and Hermione smiled.

'What is it?' she asked, moving her chair closer and placing her hand over his. He stiffened slightly and cleared his throat.

'It's quite a personal question...but...how...oh, bloody hell, I can't ask _you_ this, of _all_ people,' he muttered. Hermione sighed.

'Language, Ronald. What is it?' she said. He looked at her.

'I...I was playing this game with this girl I know, and it was a game of...well...of trust, I guess. Maybe something else. I dunno, but it was erotic, really. And now we're close friends. So close that we know everything about each other,' he whispered, flipping his hand so it was palm up, and grasping Hermione's hand in his. She swallowed and gave him a look that told him to continue. 'I wanna play that game with you. I wanna be so close to you that you know more about me than the Creator.' Hermione was shocked, and being seated so close to Ron was overwhelming, and the fact that he was holing her hand was causing a major brain disfunction.

'Okay,' she replied without thinking. Ron's eyes widened.

'Really?' he asked. Hermione nodded.

'Really. I agree with you. I want to be that close to you as well.' Ron smiled and stood, letting go of her hand.

'My room?' Hermione nodded and gathered up her things before following Ron out of the library. She kicked her shoes off and chucked her things into a corner of his dorm and sat on the edge of his bed, slipping her school vest off while he flipped curtains back to check if anyone was there. Concluding that the room was empty with the exception of the two friends, he locked the door to the dorm and sent a silencing charm at it for good measure.

'You really don't want to be over-heard, do you?' Hermione asked. Ron snorted.

'No, I really don't,' he replied, sitting next to her on the bed.

'Alright, then. So let's hear it. Are there rules to this game?' she asked, moving onto the end of the bed and crossing her legs. Ron mimicked her and sat in the middle of the bed so they were facing each other and looked into her eyes.

'Nope. No rules at all,' he replied. Hermione smiled.

'Alright then. You start. What do you want to know?'

'Okay...how often do you think of Harry?'

'In what way? Sexually? Friendly?'

'Any way. Doesn't matter.'

'Well, I never think of him in a sexual manner, he's like my brother. And I spend every waking moment worrying about him.'

'Okay. Your turn, then,' he said, a smug look on his face. She smiled.

'Personal? Anything?'

'Anything. Doesn't matter. I gave a right to not respond, though.'

'Ah, that's not fair, Ron. I'll answer all of your questions,' Hermione teased. Ron blushed.

'Alright, fine. I'll respond even if I don't want to, then.'

'Okay. Are you jealous of Harry?'

'Jealous of Harry?'

'Yes. You're his best friend, and you're never acknowledged. And if you are, it's...well...it's never in a nice way.' Ron shrugged.

'I guess I never really thought about being jealous of him,' he replied. Hermione tilted her head to the right.

'Really?' she asked softly. 'Because I can remember a time a few years back when he was entered into a contest and you got quite angry with him.' Ron blushed.

'Other than that one time, I haven't been jealous of Harry,' he mumbled. Hermione gave a small smile.

'Okay. Your turn then.'

'Alright. Do you still like Viktor Krum?'

'No.'

'Seriously?' Ron asked, looking hopeful. Hermione smiled and nodded.

'Seriously.'

'Alright then...what else do you want to know?'

'Are you jealous of Viktor?'

'Why would I be jealous of Vicky?' Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'The fact that you turn as red as your Christmas jumper whenever he's brought up.'

'Okay, but why would I be jealous of him?'

'That's what I'd like to know.'

'No, you wanted to know if I was or not, not why.'

'So you are jealous?'

'Perhaps. And that's the best answer you're going to get,' Ron replied, smirking. Hermione scowled.

'Okay, fine. Your turn.'

'Are you in love with anyone?' he asked, quietly. Hermione blinked and swallowed before turning beet red.

'I'm pretty sure that I am,' she replied. Ron's face fell slightly.

'Oh. Okay, um...your turn,' he said.

'How long are you?'

'What?!'

'How long are you? 'Cause there are sayings that the taller the man the longer his-'

'Hermione!'

'It's just a question,' Hermione exclaimed, giggling at Ron's obvious embarrassment. He sighed.

'I'm about seven inches,' he mumbled, turning beet red and looking at the bed. Hermione's eyes widened.

'Wow. I guess the height thing is true, then,' she replied. Ron shrugged. 'Ron, do you want to stop?'

'I just didn't think you'd head into that territory so soon,' he replied, looking at her again. She smiled.

'Okay, then ask me something personal like that,' she replied. He snickered.

'Okay. How often do you masterbate?'

'What!'

'You heard me, Hermione. Now, answer 'cause I answered mine,' he replied, smirking evilly. Hermione swallowed.

'Possibly more often than you think,' she mumbled. Ron looked at her.

'Really? What gets you hot and bothered?'

'I do believe you'll have to wait until you've answered my question, Mr Weasley,' Hermione countered. Ron smirked.

'Ask away.'

'What turns you on?' she demanded. Ron blushed.

'I don't think you want to know,' he replied.

'Oh yes, I do, now tell me. If I didn't want to know, I wouldn't have asked. Spill it,' she said. Ron's ears deepened in colour.

'You,' he mumbled. Hermione opened her mouth but stopped, forcing her brain to register what he had said.

'I...what?' she said, forcing herself to believe that she hadn't heard him properly. He looked at her.

'You get me turned on. You're the one who turns me on, and you're the one who gets me off when I wank,' he replied, staring directly into her eyes. She blinked, still stunned. 'So...I'll ask you again. What gets you hot and bothered?' Hermione blushed.

'Sex,' she replied, purposely leaving off the "with you" part. Ron chuckled.

'Well, well, well. Prim, proper Hermione. The thing that gets you turned on is the thing that I thought only blokes thought about,' he replied. Hermione blushed.

'Shut it, Ron,' she said, not looking at him. 'Your turn. Do you scream my name?'

'Excuse me?'

'When you wank. Do you scream my name?'

'Yes,' he said. 'How often do you think about sex?'

'A couple times a week. Are you in love with me?' she snapped, jumping off the bed.

'Yes. Who are you in love with?' he snapped back, mimcking her and jumping off the bed as well.

'You!' she yelled.

'Good!' he bellowed. Ron crushed her in his arms and brought his mouth down onto hers.

'I thought so,' she replied breathlessly when they pulled apart. She tugged his school tie out of his sweater, grabbed the tie, and pulled him close, kissing him again, sliding her hands from his tie to around his neck, shivering delightfully as he dragged his hands across her back and then down to cup her bottom. He kneaded her behind softly and Hermione moaned into his mouth as their tongues slipped and dragged across the other's. He pulled her closer and she felt something poke into her stomach, making her pull away and gape.

'Sorry,' Ron said, letting her go and walking toward the window. He lent his forehead against the pane and Hermione heard him muttering something about his mother and father in bikinis. She understood.

'Ron, it's okay,' she whispered, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. She kissed her way down his spine and felt him shiver. He turned around and Hermione kissed her way down his chest.

'Hermione,' he said, his voice hoarse. She looked up at him.

'Yes, Ron?' she whispered, tracing the outline of his jaw with her index finger. He growled and walked her over to the bed, loosening her tie, and ripping it off along with her school blouse and attacking her neck, making her moan and grip at his sweater. He pulled back and ripped his sweater off and then moved his mouth down to her breastbone and peppered the outline with light kisses. She pulled her head up and kissed him again; he pushed against her lightly and they landed on the bed.

'Ouf,' Hermione grunted; Ron's full weight had landed on top of her, knocking the breath out of her. He scrambled off her.

'Sorry,' he whispered, stroking her cheek. She smiled.

'It's okay,' she replied. He smiled and kissed her again, making all coherent thought leave her mind.

'Love you,' he murmured, lightly dragging his fingers down her stomach. She groaned and found that her brain was getting fuzzy. One thing floated to mind: _contraceptive charm._

'Ron,' she moaned.

'Yes, love?' he asked her bare breast.

_Bare breast? When did he take off my bra?_

'Charm,' she breathed. He grunted and searched for his wand. Upon finding it, he cast two different contraceptive charms and tossed his wand into the abyss of the room, returning his attention to her belly-button.

'Mmm, Hermione. I never knew your foot could be so naughty,' he growled, sliding his hand up her skirt. She looked at him.

'Ronald, it seems you are wearing too many clothes,' she growled in return. She grabbed his tie, loosened it and yanked it off along with his shirt, throwing them into the corner of the room and kissing him while her hands ran down to his school pants. She slipped her hands under the loose waistband and cupped him through what appeared to be his boxers. He moaned into her mouth and pulled away.

'You can't do that, it's not fair,' he whispered, dragging her kneesocks down her legs and off her feet. She swallowed.

'Oh really?'

'Yes, really. Nice knickers,' he replied cheekily, glancing up her skirt. She blushed.

'Worst pair I have,' she replied. 'The others are in the laundry.'

'Then I suppose it's a good thing that you're wearing them now, isn't it?' Ron asked, smirking. He ran his hand up her calf and over her inner thigh, stopping at the seam of her knickers. She closed her eyes and Ron slid his finger lightly over the material. Hermione inhaled sharply and let out a soft moan. Ron crawled up to her and kissed her, slowly pulling down her skirt. She pulled away from him.

'Ron, wait,' she said quickly, her eyes snapping open. Ron stopped.

'What's wrong?' he asked. Hermione swallowed and looked around the room.

'I...I...'

'Hermione?'

'I...'

'Hermione, if you don't want to do this, it's okay. We don't have to. We can just...move slowly,' Ron suggested. Hermione sighed.

'No, I want to do this, I just...I don't know.'

'Do you want me to stop?'

'No! No, it's okay. Never mind,' she replied, bringing her hand up to his face and running her fingers over the short ginger stubble. He cleared his throat.

'I didn't get to shave today,' he mumbled. Hermione smiled.

'It's okay,' she whispered. 'I like it. Makes you seem rough.' Ron chuckled and moved his hands back down to her skirt, tugging at it gently. Hermione lifted her hips a bit to let them slide off easily, leaving her in only her knickers. Ron smirked.

'Well, I hope I get to see these often,' he stated, pointing at the knickers. Hermione laughed.

'Shut up,' she breathed, sitting up and kissing him. She tugged his pants down and he broke away from the kiss to kick off his shoes and take off his pants and socks. He lent back down and kissed Hermione again, hooking his fingers in the waistband of her knickers and sliding them off her body. He then ran his finger over her folds; if Hermione was turned on before, it was nothing compared to what Ron was doing with his fingers. He slipped one inside her and she moaned, breaking their kiss. He slowly pumped his finger in and out of her, making her squirm beneath him and moan loudly.

'I guess it's a good thing I put up those silencing charms, eh love?' he asked, adding another finger and pumping faster. Hermione moaned louder and gripped the headboard. Ron sped up once again and Hermione was moaning so loudly she couldn't hear what Ron was saying anymore. She bit her lip and felt him stop moving his fingers. He slowly dragged his fingers up and suddenly,

'Oh, Merlin,' she whimpered. Ron grinned.

'Wicked,' he breathed. Hermione looked down at him and he smiled warmly before bending his head close to her. She blinked and opened her mouth to object.

_He'll think it's so gross._

'Ron-'

'Yes, love?'

'You...you don't have to.'

'But I want to,' he replied gently. Hermione opened and closed her mouth a couple times before Ron crawled up and gently kissed her before heading backwards down the bed. He bent his head again and Hermione bit her lip, waiting for Ron to back out and tell her he was only joking. It never came. Instead, she groaned as she felt Ron's tongue flick over a bundle of nerves, and felt his finger slip inside her once again. She only lasted about a minute because of before, but she came so hard she was afraid she had blacked out because when she opened her eyes, Ron was looking at her, his eyes wide and laiden with worry. His boxers had also been disposed of. She swallowed.

'Where did you learn to do that?' she asked breathlessly. He exhaled and laughed.

'Natural gut feeling,' he whispered, kissing her. 'You know, when you let go, you really let go. I was afraid I had lost you.' Hermione giggled.

'No, I'm here. But what would you have told my parents if you had?' she asked. Ron furrowed his eyebrows.

'Well,' he said, 'we are in the middle of a war...'

'Oh, no you don't,' Hermione scolded. 'If you were to tell them anything, it would be the truth, or I'd haunt you until you did. And I'll make that a promise.'

'Would I be able to do this to you if you came back like that?' Ron asked cheekily. The left side of Hermione's mouth tilted upwards slightly and she cocked an eyebrow.

'No,' she replied. Ron's face fell.

'Well, then, I suppose that would be the one disadvantage to having a ghost haunt you. As long as you were around, I'd be happy.'

'But I would be haunting you. Meaning that I would constantly be behind you, scowling and all the like,' Hermione explained. Ron smiled.

'Well, I already put up with that, I'm sure I could manage it if you were a ghost.' Hermione opened her mouth to object to the comment, but Ron kissed her and ran his finger over her folds. She moaned, breaking their kiss.

'Not fair,' she managed to say. Ron smiled and nuzzled her neck.

'Ready?' he asked gently, withdrawing his fingers. Hermione looked at him and nodded. He smiled warmly and gently pressed his lips to hers while he set himself up against her entrance. He pressed forward slowly, stretching Hermione and making her wince. Ron kissed the side of her face and slowly pressed on.

'Just do it,' Hermione breathed. Ron stopped moving.

'What?' he asked. Hermione let out a breath and grabbed his hips, thrusting them forward and forcing him in all the way. She cried out with pain and felt a stinging in her eyes as tears formed and ran down her cheeks. Ron looked horrified.

'Oh, Merlin, love. Why? Oh, Hermione,' he said. He lent down and kissed her cheek and her forehead. 'Shh, it's okay. Merlin, why did you that?'

'You were taking too long,' she replied. Ron shook his head.

'Merlin, Hermione. You could have just - Oh, lord,' he groaned. Hermione had moved slightly beneath him to adjust to his being there, but also to shut up him. He looked at her and pulled out a bit before thrusting forward and moaning. Hermione bit her lip slightly at the pain she felt at being invaded, but after a couple of Ron's gentle thrusts, she found that the pain was dulling, and that pleasure was finally kicking in, and she was about moan because of how gentle he was being, and how erotic his thrusts were to her when,

'Oh, Merlin, Hermione!' Ron grunted. Hermione felt him thrust once more before he collapsed on top of her. She was just about to ask him to shift slightly so she could breath when,

'Sorry.'

He slid out of her as he rolled off of her and on to his back beside her. He slipped his hand into hers and they turned their heads on the pillow to look at each other.

'Love you,' Ron mumbled. Hermione smiled.

'Love you, too,' she answered. He slid his hand out of hers and stretched his arms out so she could crawl into them, which she did. He fumbled with the sheets and then pulled the sheets over them, planted a kiss on Hermione's forehead, and closed his eyes.

* * *

'Harry, have you seen Hermione? I need some help with my Ancient Runes homework and she's the only person I know who actually passed the class.'

Harry looked up from his Potions essay and shrugged.

'I dunno, Gin. What about Ron? Have you seen him, 'cause I haven't seen him since dinner,' he asked. Ginny shook her head and her eyes widened.

'Do you think...?'

'Wait...do you?'

'No, Hermione wouldn't!'

'Oh, but she might.'

'Harry, it's Hermione!'

'Come with me. We'll see if they are or not.'

The two bounded up the stairs leading to the boy's dorm and Harry turned the handle. It resisted, so he turned it again. This time it opened. Harry looked over at Ginny.

'Locking charm,' he said. 'So old that it only took one turn to get rid of it. Odd.' Ginny snorted and pointed over Harry's shoulder.

'Not exactly odd. Perfectly placed, in fact.'

Harry turned and saw a rather large lump under Ron's sheets, and two heads; one red, one brown. He rolled his eyes and closed the door.

'About bloody time,' he muttered. Ginny snickered.

'I'll say,' she said, looking at Harry. He smiled at her.

'Still need some help with that homework?'

'Actually, I also need some help with my Muggle Studies homework. Can you possibly help me with that?' she asked, heading down the stairs. Harry smiled and followed her.

'Yeah. Yeah, I reckon I can help with that.'


End file.
